Liltotto Lamperd
Personal Characteristics Name:'''Liltotto Lamperd '''Origin: Bleach Gender: female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter. Allies: *'Candice Catnipp' *'Bambietta Besterbine' *'Meninas McAllon' *'Giselle Gewelle' Enemies: *'Gotei 13' Summary Liltotto's first appearance had Bambietta killing a Wandenreich soldier. Liltotto, Girls, Candice and Giselle come into their room, with Liltotto saying that candy, leftovers and blood sprays are different. Later, after Wandenreich invades Seireitei for the second time, Liltotto clashes with Zaraki Kenpachi along with his friends. After his powers were seized by Yhwach with the Auswählen, Liltotto joins Bazz-B and Giselle and sets off with the Shinigamis to destroy Yhwach before he finishes off the Wandenreich. In Can't Fear Your Own World, Liltotto finds himself in Hueco Mundo, chasing soldiers to free his friends from Mayuri's clutches. In this, she ended up in combat with Rudborn and some low Status Arrancar's, as well as having a confrontation with Hikone, destined to be the new Soul King. Mentality Intelligence: High Morality: Neutral Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Destroy the Soul Society | Taking Candice and Girls from Mayuri's Hands Tastes: Food Powers and Stats Tier:'C/3 '''Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy absorption, BFR (The Shadows), Bypass Durability, Light Manipulation, Undo Regeneration Absorption (Type 1, 2 & 6), Flight, Resistance (Blut), Chi manipulation, Material Handling, Acid Handling, Duplication. '''Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Archipelago (Via Candice Force Scale), Greater (Vollständig Activation increased his attributes, and even as a group, remained in combat with Ichigo for a while) | Unknown (caused damage to Hikone). Durability: Arquipelago | Unknown Speed: Faster Than Light (12c Was able to react to Auswahlen, which propagates at this speed) | Faster Than Light Lifting Strength: TN Class Stamina: High Range:'''Varies '''Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Her ability leaves Liltotto in a constant state of hunger. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Key: Base & Vollständig | Can't Fear Your Own World Arsenal Heilig Bogen: Liltotto uses a bow as his primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state inside a heart container that she keeps at the back of her belt. By clicking on the heart, Liltotto makes the bow come out above it. There is a heart centered in the middle of the bow, with both arms sticking out of it. The entire length of the arch resembles a closed set of jaws with jagged teeth, similar to a bear trap. Liltotto grabs the heart part with one hand and pulls a Reishi rope with the other hand to fire like a normal bow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Glutton: G - The Glutton is Liltotto's Schrift which allows her to extend her jaw to be able to bite and consume her targets. While seeming very simple, the ability is pretty powerful and allows Liltotto to even absorb the Reiryoku, abilities and powers of her consumed targets. Along with the power absorption, she gains instinctive knowledge on how to use the powers from subjects she has consumed (Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 3). Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Heilig Bogen: Heilig Bogen are the standard spirit weapons wielded by Quincy, made out of Reishi and Reiatsu. Although originally in the shapes of bows that fire Heilig Pfeil, many a Quincy switch up their Heilig Bogen to be crossbows, sniper rifles, hand guns and even gatling guns. Heilig Pfeil: A quincy weapon that can be used to fire reishi-built arrows to fire upon the target. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. For Liltotto, it grants her true flight.